Shades of Red
by reneereaper39
Summary: Marceline comes to the human world and after meeting me, we trade places and she sends me to the land of Ooo. While encountering the Ice King with Finn and Jake, a disastrous event sent me to the Ice King's story in the land of Aaa. Fionna and Cake try to help me back to Ooo with the help of Marshall Lee, but strange romantic events could make him change his mind. Read and see!
1. Chapter 1: Lone Night

I had the house all to me for the weekend, and it was all thanks to my parents. They had just left to go on their anniversary getaway. It was dark night, and despite the rainstorm occurring outside, I felt relaxed hearing the patting of rain hitting against my windowpane. After a while of contemplating something to entertain me, I decided to kick back in my lazy recliner chair and watch the most amazing cartoon ever, known as Adventure Time. Even though I was a sixteen year old high school girl, I still found enjoyment from watching cartoons no matter how childish they may seem.

Pulling my long black hair up into a pony tail, I let the gentle cushions envelop my body until it reached my comfort zone and I clicked the TV on to the Adventure Time show. My eyes framed towards the screen with anticipation, never wanting to take them away from the colorful world of Ooo. It was the episode where Finn brought Marceline's dad,Abadeer, from the Nightosphere to make up with his daughter about the fry incident. It wasn't my favorite episode, but I still enjoyed hearing Marceline sing.

I've always wondered what it would be like to step inside the world of Ooo and meet everyone there, but of course, what Adventure Time fan wouldn't think of that. If I went there, the people might mistake me for Marceline. Over the years of watching this show with my friends, many have come to compare me to the Vampire Queen because of us being pale, having similar outfits, and having the same black wavy rock star hair. They failed to realize that we were different by personality, reality, and she was also a vampire, which I knew I would never become. It's surreal. The only contact I would have with them is a thirty minute show every day, and they wouldn't even know that I was watching them. I guess you could say that was kind of stalker-ish.

The thunder roared, shaking the ground as lightning flashed the sky. It was so loud that I couldn't even hear my TV. Suddenly, my screen turned from a delightful show into an error box. Damn! The signal was lost. This isn't the first time that the TV has lost signal because of a storm, so it wasn't much of a big deal, but the way that flash of lightning came, I was lucky that it didn't cause a power outage on the entire house. Hopefully it will pass over soon.

I've fixed this problem quite a few times, so the only way to fix it is to reboot the signal box by removing the satellite card. We have two TV's, one upstairs in the game room and one in the living room downstairs. My dad had bought a new TV to replace one that had been stolen a couple of years ago in the living room, and he upgraded it to high definition. High definition made it to where you didn't need a card to put in to make the channels work. My television didn't have the upgrade, so I had to use the card, which isn't much of a problem.

Walking over to the satellite box that was nestled at the top compartment above my television cabinet, I took out the card from the slot. The TV screen immediately turned into a whirlwind of static, which I knew was normal. Vibrations shook the floor once again. I could feel another thunder roar approaching. Quickly, I shoved the card back in, but as soon as I did, a light flashed before my eyes and a shocking sensation cascaded throughout my body as if I had just been hit by a thousand Taser guns. Before I knew it, my body was throbbing around uncontrollably. Smell of my own burning flesh filled my nostrils. The lightning vanished, and soon the electric vibes escaped my body. My brain was fried failing my vision and my motor skills. I fell to the floor with nothing to see but total darkness.

I woke to have my sight still blackened by darkness. For a moment, I thought the previous shock had blinded me, but thank God I wasn't. The lightning flashed again through my windowpane and I was able to see, but only for a brief second. The television had been turned off as were the lights. I bet it was a power outage. Thankfully, it wasn't raining anymore, but the lightning was still lingering, so the storm would blow over fairly soon and then the power will be fixed in no time. All I needed to do is wait until it came back on.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thumping as if someone was hitting against the walls. I was immediately alert. Maybe it was just a mouse that got in the walls and was trying to find a way out. When it was once again quiet, I felt around for my cell phone in hopes that there's just enough battery light for me to get some candles from the dining room desk drawer. The lightning gave assistance to my sight and I was reunited with my trusty device. I turned on the light and slowly made my way downstairs and into the dining room. As soon as I snagged a few candles from the drawer and the lighter, I ran back upstairs.

For some reason I had no problem getting back upstairs without my phone. At the top of the stairs there was a dim light surrounding the game room. Candles! There were candles already lit! Now I was terrified. Who and what had lit these candles? I stood there frozen.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Truth

Marceline's POV

I hovered over in the dark corner of the room trying not to laugh at the horrifying fear I was about to bring her. This prank was going to be fun. I knew that she was going to have to find some source of light to be able to see since I turned off all the lights, and as soon as she came back to find all these candle lit, that's when I would catch her!

She came back up and her confused face left me with a hearty smile. I could tell that she was afraid because her pale skin turned ghostly white as if ice king blasted her with ice. This was going to be priceless.

Quietly, I floated down behind her until my mouth was inches away from her ear. She still didn't hear me so this was good.

"Hisssss!"

The little black haired girl screeched in fear running to her couch to hide from me. I cackled vigorously as I floated towards her and plopped myself on the couch.

Her long black hair covered her innocent little face hiding from me. I guess she took it a little too far. I decided to comfort her a little to calm her down.

"What's up girl? I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen."

Immediately, she looked up in surprise and turned around; her icy blue eyes met my own, which stunned me. It was almost like looking into a mirror. She had the same pale face as me, same eyes, same wavy long black hair, even the same sweats as me.

Did I do the spell wrong? It looks like I accidentally made a twin of me instead of going back in time. She doesn't even look like a vampire, and this place isn't anything like my room or what I pictured the past would look like.

"What?" she asked with her face all scrunched up. Man, can't I just tell this chick once who I am?! I hated repeating myself.

"I'm Marceline."

The confused girl pinched her arm probably to test if she was dreaming. It didn't work, obviously.

"How is this real?" she questioned rhetorically. Did she know me?

"How is what real?"

"You." She pointed to me, which made me confused. How the heck did she know me?

"Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked getting a bit annoyed.

"My name is Jessica. I'm such a nerd for you." She said with a smile. So I have a fan now? She seems pretty hardcore to be interested in a girl like me.

"Oh so if you're such a nerd for me, then how do I eat my food?"

"Well, you're a vampire, so you just suck the red out of anything with your fangs."

Wow she's pretty good. I'll ask her something harder.

"Who's my ex-boyfriend?"

"Ash."

Dang how did she know this?

"What instrument do I play?"

"Bass guitar, and sometimes regular guitar."

Ok this is the ultimate question. I have to believe her if she gets this one right.

"What's the name of my childhood friend?"

"Simon, or who you now know as the Ice King."

She got all of them right! How can this be? If I went back in time then there's no way that she could know anything about me if those things didn't happen yet. This place doesn't even look destroyed like it was when I first met Simon, so this couldn't be the right setting. She looks like me, but there's no way that she can be me. She knows too much.

"How do you know all of this? I don't think I've ever met you until now?" I asked getting straight to the point. Jessica hesitated for a moment to look at the screen; then back to me.

"Well…" she began anxiously "You're not exactly from here. You are in a cartoon that we call 'Adventure Time'. I know you and Finn and Jake and Princess Bubblegum, and everyone else."

I was startled by this. I can't be a cartoon; I'm a real person.

"What the plum are you getting at?"

"I would show you what I mean, but the power is out." She said.

"Oh it's not out. I just turned everything off to scare you." I stuck my lizard-like tongue at her playfully.

Her eyes lit up as she jumped to her remote and turned on the big screen. My eyes enveloped into the world that I had just left from. I saw Finn and Jake fighting the Ice King for goody goody gum wad. Now I had to believe her….


	3. Chapter 3 : The New World

Narrator's POV

Marceline was intrigued at how her spell didn't work to time travel back into the past. It brought her to another dimension that erased her from the cartoon world of Adventure Time. She continued contemplating what she had done wrong to get here. Maybe she misspoke the chanting words, or maybe she didn't light enough candles, who knew? At least she had Jessica to comfort her.

"What's it like being a vampire?"

"Well, it's not all that's cracked up to be." She began feeling more and more relaxed. "You have no feeling left in your bod, your heart stops beating, and you feel dead, but you get to fly, become invisible, and suck the red from anything, which to me is pretty fun."

Jessica was no longer afraid of the gorgeous nightmare. They were connecting through good conversation, as would most people start off.

"Do you ever miss being human?"

"Sometimes I do…." Marceline hesitated thinking back once again into the past.

Memories began to flood her mind of her childhood with Simon and her father Hunson Abadeer. It was then that she realized that she never actually had a human childhood, only human as a baby until she was chosen to rule the Nightosphere. That was when she became the Vampire Queen.

To avoid emotional exhaustion, she decided to change the subject to get her mind off of that.

"Hey, you know you look a lot like me."

Jessica's eyebrows scrunched up again in confusion.

"Really?"

She knew that she has resembled the dark enchantress thanks to her friends, but Jess didn't fully get the jest of it. As she gazed at Marceline, she did notice the same facial structure and hair and skin color. She did indeed look like her.

"Heck yea! I would show you, but I'm invisible when it comes to mirrors."

"But your hair is longer than mine, plus, I don't really act like you or talk like you." Jessica stated.

"You're pretty close enough."

There was a long pause as of what to say next. The vampire's cold blue eyes dug into the soul of the human as if as prey, which startled her to try and come up with something fast.

While waiting, Marceline thought long and hard about how to get back home. She soon came up with the idea that if she can come up with a spell to travel to the Nightosphere, which is also another dimension, then maybe she can use it to get back to Ooo, but somehow, the more she sat in that peaceful room of a human's house, the more she wanted to stay. She didn't really feel like going to that hot hell hole to deal with her crazy manipulative dad either.

It occurred to her that she had always wanted to be human at the beginning of her life, but Abadeer took her human childhood away, so she could never experience it. Being in the human world with other humans, not just Finn, the only human in Ooo, to associate with was something she wanted more than ever.

"Ummm…. What's it like in Ooo?"

Suddenly, an idea popped turning on Marceline's mental light bulb.

"Would you like to find out?"

The girls eyes widened in astonishment. There was a way to get to Ooo? How?

Jess's mouth curled into a smile as she thought about her previous wishes to travel to Ooo and meet the characters that live there. Now it was about to become reality.

"Yes, I would."

Marceline was hesitant about taking the girl to Ooo through a spell that she can only hope would work, but nothing was stopping her this time.

"Ok cool. You got any bug milk?"

"No, no one made bug milk, yet. We have regular milk though from a cow if that'll work?"

"Hmmm…." The vampire thought again. The spell would only work with bug milk. Maybe she could try to use the same spell that she used before that got her wound up here in the first place. If it's used again, it might open the portal back to Ooo.

"I got it!" she began "We already have candles lit, and they're the right color, so all we need is a red apple and something to chop it with."

Thankfully, Jessica's father had kept several of his war tools from being stationed to Panama as a soldier. Since his early retirement, he kept them all in the garage, especially his trusty machete.

"I'll go get them."

Jessica fled downstairs outside to the garage, snatched the rusty machete, and on the way back up, she took a perfectly ripe red apple from the fridge. As soon as she was reunited with Marceline, the process began.

"Ok put the apple on the floor." Commanded the Queen. She did as told.

"Now, when I say the chant, you and I will stab the machete in the center of the apple together, and that should take us to Ooo."

Jessica nodded in understanding and took out the machete, placing it directly over the apple.

"Huvoso gometcum…." She began placing her hand upon the girls around the blade. "Firtess num huvesfiritum…"

There was a short pause.

"Ooodum!"

They both thrust the machete in the unfortunate apple as quick as a flash and backed away from it. Bleeding juices oozed out of the skin of the fruit in a translucent color all over the floor.

Suddenly, the color of the juices started to darken as did the apple. It blackened as if it had been touched by death himself and spread out all over the carpet forming a perfect giant black circle. Jessica became concerned of what was happening for it was nothing like she had ever seen before, not even in all the horror movies she had seen.

Marceline pleased with the spell actually working grinned.

"Hold onto me." She said holding her hand out for the human girl to grasp. Jessica took it and held onto Marceline as they both plunged deep into the dark abysmal hole. Nothing but darkness was in sight, at least for a few minutes.

Soon a light came at the end of the black tunnel growing brighter and brighter the closer they got to it. When they became engulfed in the light, they were transported to the post-apocalyptic world with a candy kingdom, a wide open space with Finn and Jake's tree house in the center, and an ice fortress in the distance. They made it to Ooo.

Jess could not believe what she was seeing. It was all real! In the candy kingdom she could see Princess Bubblegum looking out her tower window to gaze at her people. All around them were bits and pieces of the last remains of the life of humans on the ground. Every single detail matched from what she had seen in the TV show and she was amazed.

"Wow."

Marceline laughed as they soared through the skies looking down on Ooo. She was completely satisfied that she was able to find a way back home. Now all she had to do was put her plan into action.

"Come on and I'll show you my place."

"Yea, Ok." The excited girl agreed, enjoying every bit of scenery as she could. She wanted to make this trip as memorable as possible.

Passing the Ice King's castle, they crossed the ocean waters towards the cave where Marceline's house was. The cave was damp and dark, pretty suitable for a vampire to live and thrive. Jessica looked at the house wondering how Marceline even got a house there in the first place. She must have been really good at building things, but then again, she has been around for a thousand years.

She set her down onto the front porch and floated to get the door.

"Come on in."

The girl walked in and immediately took notice of her surroundings. The place wreaked of what smelled like sourdough combined with rotten milk, and the place didn't look too clean either. Dust was around the house and so were bits of red splatters on the wall of what she hoped to not be blood. It looked like Marceline wasn't really around much to tidy up the place, but even if she were around, she probably couldn't give a damn.

Jessica was grossed out a bit because not only was she a person who had no tolerance for slobs, she also had no tolerance for bad hygiene. Marceline who had no concept for the use of a tissue always flicked boogers around her home, and Jessica saw this thanks to the show, which made her nervous about what else she left lying around the house. It worsened the nauseating knots forming in the human girl's stomach, but if Marceline liked it, then maybe Jess could find the strength to get used to it for now. Of course, if she tried to say anything, who knows what Marceline could do to her? She had to be as nice as possible.

"Nice home." Choked Jessica as she tried to stop breathing through her nose and more of her mouth. It was a failed attempt that left her a sour taste.

"Thanks. Here let me give you the tour." She flew to the doorway that led into what seemed to be a kitchen. "This is my living room, and over there is the kitchen."

She followed her throughout the house to Marceline's room, which was just as disgusting as the rest of her home.

"This is my room slash music studio, but don't ever look at my music or my personal junk alright?" Her voice chilled at the end and her eyes stared daggers at the innocent teen. Jess swallowed her fear and just nodded.

"Good. Now over there is my bathroom and there's my closet." She pointed to the other places and then stood back to face her.

Oh how she couldn't wait for the tour to be over. The girl was so anxious to get out of this junkyard out into the world of Ooo and sight-see everything.

To take her mind off of the smell, she thought about what she would do first when she left the cave. Should she go see Finn and Jake first, or go to the candy kingdom? Or would she go scamping around the Nightosphere and meet Marceline's real dad? There were so many options to choose from that the decision became more difficult as time passed, so difficult in fact, that Jess failed to see Marceline floating towards the exit.

"So yea, take care of my home when I'm gone."

Immediately, those words snapped her out of her trans. Gone? Why would she leave?

"Wait!" The vampire stopped to look back. "You're leaving?"

"Yea, you wanted to see Ooo, right, so here you are."

"But where are you going?" asked the confused girl.

"I figured I might hang around in your world for a while."

"What if something happens to me while you're gone?"

Marceline sighed in irritation. "Ok, how about I turn you into a vampire so you can protect yourself?"

Silence crept upon the two girls as they both were lost deep in thought. Jess had a hard decision to make. She could be living dead and live life immortal in the most fantastic world that she always dreamed of, or she could be alive and go back to her boring world on Earth. The choice was clear.

"Sure. Make me a vampire."

With a sinister grin, the dark angel swooped down to her until they were both face to face. The coldness from her pale blue eyes started to make Jess second-guess her decision, but she was too frozen with surprise to say anything.

"Ready?" she whispered inching towards the raging pulse in her neck. The human closed her eyes bracing herself for the bite. It felt to her as if she were back at the doctor's office when they were about to stick a needle inside her to get blood, only this one was in a different location.

Suddenly, a sharp searing pain jabbed into her throat causing her to slightly jolt, and in an instant, it vanished. Opening her eyes, Jess looked at the vampire fearlessly as if she started to see the world from a new perspective. Her skin she felt began to turn coldly numb and even paler than before, and her heart she felt slowed its rapid beat until it beat no more. The canine teeth at the front of her mouth she could feel push out of her gums into fangs. The transformation was complete.

"Congrats! You're now officially a vampire." She began "I guess I'll be on my way."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What if my parents come home and realize it's not you?" Jess began "And what if the people of Ooo come looking for you?"

The punk rock star laughed aloud. "Do you really think they will notice any difference?"

"What do you mean?"

"We both look alike, and now we are both vampires. I can just pretend I'm you and you can pretend to be me for a while."

This idea pleased the newly vampified girl.

"Ok, my parents will be back in three days, but if they come back early, just act human, which means don't float, or turn into anything scary, or do anything that would make them think otherwise. Ok?"

"Yea, yea. I got it….Marceline."

And with that, she left. Jessica smiled at being called Marceline. This was just priceless.

Since she was now a new vampire, she wanted to try out her new powers, but unfortunately the real Marceline left before giving her any tips or advice on how to activate them. All she could do now was figure it out on her own, and fast before the awful smell of this place upset her stomach more until she throws up.

Looking down at her feet, she closed her eyes, and concentrated hard on imagining herself floating in the air. The meditation was so great that she could feel her feet fall down untouchable from the floor, yet, a little shaky at best. She needed to fly in order to get out of this cave, so she practiced a little more by floating her way out of the house and outside putting a little more effort into her height. In no time at all, she was able to keep a steady flight through the air, which led her to leave the cave and head towards the candy kingdom.

The cool air blew back her long black hair as she stared down excitedly at the world she dreamed of. Taking a huge risk of her flying, she curved a sharp circle in the air, and surprised that she didn't fall, she yelped with joy.

In the distance she could see a little patch of blue and yellow in the green of the fields.


	4. Chapter 4 : Adventure Time!

**Jessica's POV**

Forget pajamas, this is totally the cat's meow! Although, I never quite understood that people back then would say if something was cool that it was referred to as "the cats pajamas", but aside from that this was all totally radical! I got to meet Marceline, become a vampire, and now I get to see the land of Ooo. I just hope that everyone around recognizes me as Marceline and not Jessica. If they found out, who knows what will happen? But anything bad happening to me was the least of my worries since I was now undead.

Soaring through the sky, I stared at the beautiful sunset over the horizon. It lit up the scenery with shades of red from the sun out into orange, pink, and purple. The view was absolutely breath taking, so breath-taking in fact that I didn't even pay attention to the distinct smell of smoke filling my nostrils. Smoke? Wait! What?!

Immediately, I looked to my hands that were starting to produce blistering red spores from my fingertips up to my shoulders. Crap! Of all the simplest things that I should have remembered, I forgot that vampire's burn in the sun. I felt as though my IQ had dropped a few digits for this stupid mistake. I guess I hated the smell of that awful house so badly that I wasn't focused on anything else except getting out of there. Having no feeling left, my ass! It felt like being laid in a pile of hot coal; it was so painful!

Marceline didn't have this problem when she brought me here because she was covered in her jeans and sweatshirt and judging by how big her hair is compared to mine, it's no wonder her face didn't burn up. I can't believe I was stupid enough to fly out in the sun.

The pain from the incineration made me drop all my focus on my flight, and before I knew it, I was falling fast. The cool air soothed me at least for a split second as I closed my eyes to brace myself for the impact when I hit the ground. Smash! My back broke nearly every branch in the tree to sustain the gravity of my fall until I finally hit the comforting grassy floor. I'm sure glad I wasn't able to feel my bones break and flesh tare or I'd be screaming and crying like a little baby, and I knew Marceline would never show her pain in front of anyone. She was a very content character and I needed to become that.

Fortunately, there wasn't just one tree to shade me, but several. I guess I landed in one of the forests. Thanks to that, I remembered that vampires healed quickly without exposure to sunlight, and sure enough, when I looked to my hands, the charcoaled blisters started to fade away like dust. Burnt pain was no longer coursing throughout my body.

With a sigh of relief, I leaned my back against the bark of the tree, waiting for my bones to heal. It's going to be a little while before the sun goes down and I get to look around some more. That's going to suck when it gets dark because I won't be able to see much of anything. Everything awesome comes out during the day. Soon I began to wonder about those little color dots I saw earlier that day. Could they be who I think they are?

"Marcy! Marcy!" called a familiar voice that startled my nerves and almost nearly caused me to scream. Turning around I saw that it was none other than Finn and Jake running towards me.

"We saw you fall from the sky."

"Are you okay?" asked Jake.

If my heart were beating right now, it would be racing. Nobody knows Ooo better than these two. If I slip up once, they will know for sure that I'm not Marceline.

"Yea. I'm alright." I said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"What happened?" asked Jake.

I had to come up with a story and fast. I couldn't just tell them that I was flying and forgot that I could burn – it will give me away too easily. And it'll make me look even more stupid.

"A hungry blob crawled into my house and ate all my hats, so I needed to get a new one. The stores are only open during the day, and I had to fly to get there before they closed."

The boys looked at me in confusion. I wasn't sure if it was about the blob part or the flying part, but either way, I felt so ridiculous that that was all I could come up with at the moment. Ironic that I'm a person who writes lots of stories, yet I can't even come up with a decent story to tell these two.

"You couldn't have gone through the forest to be covered?"

"No, it would take up too much time." I lied.

There was an awkward silence for a while. The sun still setting; I thought it would never go down.

"You could have called us if you needed to. We could have gotten you a hat." Finn advised with a smile. He bought it.

"I figured you guys were too busy adventuring and junk to answer, so I didn't really want to bother you." Now all the made up pieces were aligning perfectly in place.

"Nah, girl. You could never bother us." Said Finn.

Jake's face kept a look of suspicion, which of course began to upset me. Was he seeing right through my lie? I don't think it would be possible for him to tell that fast because even on the show, Marceline wasn't always hanging around with these too unlike Princess Bubblegum. It was plain to see that Jake was always somewhat afraid of Marceline, so that could also be a contributing factor, but the fact that he's been so quiet lately has left me extremely nervous.

"Hmmmm…." Muffed Jake lowering his eyes to look all dramatic.

"What do you mean 'hmmmm'?" asked Finn getting a little concerned about the situation.

Now, even though I was now a living dead creature of the nightosphere, I'm pretty sure at that point, my pores were starting to perspire. He knew that I was lying for sure. I didn't think it was possible, but he's cleverer than I thought. In my mind I was praying for something to make him not decide to question me. There could be things in this world that they haven't even shown on TV, so I wouldn't know how Marceline would handle this type of situation.

"I don't think she-" The dog began but was cut off by a slight cry in the distance.

"Help me! Help me!"

The voice from what I could hear sounded like a female voice, but not a familiar one. Immediately, the two adventurers sprung into action putting all their focus on the direction of the call. Fortunately, they need look no further, for it was little young Breakfast Princess running her nubby legs over towards us. Tears flooded her eyes as they soaked into her crusty toast body.

"What's going on Breakfast Princess?" asked Finn.

"Oh, Finn. Thank goodness I found you." She began trying to catch her breath from sobbing and running at the same time "My sister and I were out watering our orange juice trees , and then the Ice King came and kidnapped my sister."

Thank God she interrupted Jake. I thought for sure that I was done for. Gazing at the short stubby piece of toast, I thought of the last time I saw her, and she did indeed have a sister who had an egg head with a bacon tiara and a pancake skirt. Last time I saw them eating breakfast until the Ice King came to mess them up. Doesn't eating breakfast when they themselves are breakfast mean that they're cannibals?

"Jake we have to go and save her." Said the human holding a righteous fist of anticipation in the air. Fortunately, Jake ignored me and with a smile shouted "Yea!" in agreement.

"Don't worry Breakfast Princess, we'll find your sister and bring her home."

Wiping the water from her eyes, she hugged Finn's leg, said thank you, and headed back home knowing that her trust was in their hands. It was amazing how these people could rely on these two for so much, not that it bothered them, but it was still a lot to ask for from an individual.

Surprisingly, time moved a lot faster when the conversation started cycling, and it was now night. I hoped that I could just sneak away from them before they notice anything else that might blow my cover. Quickly, I concentrated back on my flight until my feet were no longer touching the ground. Slowly I made my way around the tree, but was halted.

"Hey Marceline! You want to come with us?"

I had no idea what to decide. Of course I didn't want to go back to that dump of a house, but I couldn't let them find out about me. Then again, I don't think I could travel around Ooo by myself at this hour and get the perfect sight-see that I wanted. The child within me screamed for me to go with them, and act more like the vampire queen as best as I could and hope they wouldn't notice. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see these guys in action on a rowdy adventure.

"Sure Finn."

"Mathematical!" screamed the obnoxious teen. In a split second, Finn had jumped onto Jake as he used his stretchy powers to grow larger. They began making their way towards the ice fortress with me following slowly behind in the air. I tried to keep a steady distance from them.

I'm not sure of what to expect when we get there; I mean, I know Finn will be beating the tar out of the old creeper, but what would Marceline think of it? In the last few episodes from what I can remember, she and Ice King had some sort of relationship when she was younger and before the old geezer went crazy. Should I just stand there and watch or would Marceline protect him or what? For the time being, I guess I would just see what happens.

Up ahead I could hear Jake mumbling some words to Finn, more likely about me and him almost psyching me out. It was hard to tell, so I tried flying a little closer to eavesdrop. From what I could hear, Finn's voice got a little loud, and then the conversation died off. I guess he was protecting me or maybe he thought Jake was getting the vampire chills again and needed him to calm down.

Before I could pass another thought, we were side by side facing the icy entrance of the Ice King's fortress. Inside I could hear him laughing like a maniac.

"Ok, what's the plan man?" asked Jake to Finn.

Pausing for a moment to think, the boy eyes soon shot up with an enlightened idea.

"Ok, it sounds like he's reading another one of them sloppy stories, so I'll sneak in and while he's distracted, I'll knock his nuts out while you and Marceline go free the princesses."

"Sounds like a legit plan." Commented the dog.

"Yep."

Finn crawled off the dog's back and slunk along the icey crystal wall until he was behind the wizard's lounging chair. I wasn't feeling too comfortable being stuck with Jake, but I'm sure that Finn's signal was more important to him than the previous situation.

Immediately, Finn planted a fist against the King's head making him face plant to the floor with his precious fan-fic of Fionna and Cake. That was the signal!

Jake and I charged into the room. There wasn't just older Breakfast Princess; there was also Engagement Ring Princess and Rag Doll Princess locked up inside the cold dungeon. Jake morphed his hand into a key to unlock the dungeon door as Finn distracted the Ice King more. All the princesses fled the chamber, each giving us a thank you on the way out.

"NOOOO!" Screamed the mad wizard "I won't let you Princess block my game!"

Ice sickles flew from his hands towards the innocent adventurer. Dodging every hit, the boy tackled the old man into another door, but it wasn't just any door. This one led to his icey chambers, to which it was almost impossible to find them if they ever got lost.

"Let's go Marceline! We gotta help Finn." Said Jake "Wait here Princesses."

Willingly, Jake and I plunged through the door and slid our way deep down the frosty tunnels chasing after the sound of Finn and Simon as we went. My eyes were wide with ecstasy for the shimmering ember bouncing off the crystal walls were just gorgeous. I wasn't cold but my butt did feel a little stiff sliding down. Weird how I didn't fly down, but this was more fun to me.

When we caught up with the two of them, we had made it to the exact same chamber where the Ice King's power cells were, the lightening. To refer back, it was the same place where N.E.P.T.R. was made. I always adored that cute little pie throwing robot, but if he were here, he would have surely blown this whole plan out of proportions.

"Ice King!" began Finn "You need to learn to consider how the other Princesses feel. They don't want to be with you."

"They might come around if you quit taking them away from me!" he fired back.

Jake and I stood back waiting to see if Finn needed any back up. Although, I don't think it would be like Marceline to hurt the Ice King due to their previous relationship. She still cares for him after all these years, I'm sure of it, but I couldn't let anything bad happen to Finn either since they were also friends.

In the offense, Finn snatched a power cell from the rack of lightening and chucked it at the old man, but in his defense, he still had the fanfic in his snowy clutches, to which he threw back. Now I was concerned. Who knows what the lightening would do to him? I was lucky that one time back at home, and I should have died, but I don't know what it would do to him. Even though the book probably wouldn't do any kind of damage to the boy, I had to do something.

What would Marceline do?

What would…

In a blink of an eye, I sprung in between the two of them. The book and the lightening combusted with me until I was yet again consumed in a bright flash of light.

"Marcy!" His voice was loud but it faded away as if I was leaving him. What's going on? I don't even know what happened, my body just moved. I guess it made me choose the right decision to help them both, but where was I?

I saw nothing, felt nothing, and eventually I heard nothing at all. Nothing at all…

* * *

**Hey guys, reneereaper39 speaking, I would like to accept more reviews or messages about your thought's on my fanfic. Send me one for each chapter if you would like and let me know if I should make any changes or updates or anything to keep you guys reading. I might look into some requests. No nasty comments please. Hope this chapter to you is Mathematical!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jessica's room

**Marceline's POV**

I gazed about the deserted house with a grin. It felt good to see the world as it was before that horrible bomb went off and made the world into Ooo. I knew that life in this time wasn't as interesting as it was in Ooo, but I could at least get a taste of it since I'm playing the role of a human teenage girl with a normal family and home. It was better than hanging around the Nightosphere with my sleeze-ball dad.

For a while, I took the time to try and decide what to do, but nothing came to mind, so I went off snooping around the place. The more I would know about this chick, the better acting I could do.

Suddenly, my curiosity was peaked when I caught sight of a purple colored room, so I left the game room to go scope it out. Opening the door, my eyes widened so much in awe that it felt like they were about to burst. The walls were covered head to toe in painted blue and yellow stars over the purple colored galaxy just like the night sky, some covered with several handmade posters. There was one of what looked like an alien, and one of a young boy holding a robot toy labeled NEAR, and one of a scary looking clown with a cut up mouth.

It appealed to me how hardcore she was at this first impression she brought. Somehow I was slightly jealous because my room didn't look this cool.

She had an enormous queen sized bunk bed that took up a majority of the room, a dresser overflowing with black shirts and jeans, and over in the corner was a desk that had paint sets and a mile high stack of books. So she was an artsy type. It wouldn't surprise me if she did all these posters. I might have to take one back with me for keeps. Everything looked so amazing that I just had to keep nosing around.

My first choice was to see her music style, find out if she likes music as much as me. If not, then I knew for sure that we might have a problem. Jessica did have an old radio lying on the floor near the door. We just used little holograms to play music in Ooo.

Turning it on, my ears were blasted out in toughest melodies of rock n roll that I've never heard before. The slick licks of the guitar strings strummed a solo of sweet proportions and the bass dropped so low that I could feel the floor vibrate. Now this was the type of music I needed to get hooked up on.

Letting my neck loosen up, I banged my head with the beat of the song and pretended that I had my axe-bass in my clutches again to play with. My hair waved back and forth over and over again until the song ended. I took a break from the dancing for a while to see if I can find out who this band was. From the side of the CD player placed a little case labeled "Disturbed" on the front cover. Cool name. That takes me back to my old life.

Ever since the Mushroom War, I went around Ooo to get away from the sinister antics of my father, the insecurity of Ash, and the awful things going on in my life in hopes of starting over again. I wanted to find some way to take my mind off of them. I remembered when I was only a few hundred years old, a teen in vampire years, scamping around the remains of the war, and finding a music CD. When I first listened to music, it was a form of what the artist called Rock n' Roll and I was immediately addicted. I listened to that disk so many times that I wanted to become them, feel how the band felt rocking out, so I bought a bass guitar and started playing.

As I let Disturbed continue to play, I went to go chill on her bed for a little bit and peek around at some of her books. Since her parents, as Jessica said, weren't going to be around for a couple of days, then I should be able to use my powers up until that point. With that, I held out my hand and hovered the first book that was at the top of her enormous stack on her art desk over to me. I was surprised to find that it wasn't an actual book. It was a notebook.

Opening it, I read the first few sentences –

Dear Diary,

Today, Jack was acting extremely weird. I don't understand why exactly, but I have a feeling that he is developing mixed up feelings for me. He actually held my hand for the first time.

I paused and shut the book. Oh no, I found her private junk. As much as I knew it was wrong of me to even touch this book, I was now curious. Who was Jack? I knew that I would defs be a hypocrite for looking at her personal biz when I told her not to look through mine back in Ooo. The more I thought about it, the more I cared less. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and who's to say she's not doing the same thing to me? I didn't actually mind if she snooped. I just said that to make her scared a little.

With a grin on my sinister face, I flipped the book open once again and aimlessly read through each and every page until there was nothing but empty note pages. This guy Jack must have been a friend of hers for a long time, and they just now started hooking up with each other. From her handwriting, the way she described her emotions made me feel a little concerned. It was almost like how I would feel given in these sort of situations.

Usually, whenever I felt bummed out about things, I would write it in my journal and later make it into a song to record myself to it. In a way, my albums were like my own personal diary that I also kept to myself.

Suddenly, my hearing caught my utmost attention because not a single sound was made. Awww the music stopped playing. Hopefully, she would have another awesome disk to listen to. I got up to look around for some sort of replacement, but unfortunately I couldn't find anything that could possibly hold a CD. Jessica had to have more than just Disturbed in her possession.

In her desk drawers were folders with drawings and pencils. Some had pictures of Jessica and others of what I would expect to be her parents and friends. All of them had nothing of what I was looking for. I groaned out of frustration. Where could they be?

Suddenly a faint sound broke the silence; the sound of what seemed to be coming from a giant bee. When I looked around the room to see where the little insect could be hiding, there was nothing there. What the hex, man? Where is that sound coming from? I followed it until it led me to a tiny cell phone placed underneath the corner of the bed sheets. On the screen, it said that Jack was calling. Oh damn…..I picked up the phone.

"Speak." I muffled in a chilling tone.

"Hey, baby girl, what's up?"

"I'm just chilling."

"That's cool." He began "Hey ummm…."

There was a long pause.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can see you tonight?"

Woa. How would Jessica handle this? Quickly I summoned the diary back to look for some sort of answer. Each page, she spoke of how she always wanted to spend more time with Jack, so she would say yes if she were here, but I haven't been here long enough to know where to meet him or anything. Since Jessica's parents won't be around, there wouldn't be any trouble if I decided to go.

"Sure."

The word just escaped my lips.

"Cool, so I'll meet you at North Park at the –"

I cut him off. "Actually, can you meet me at my house?"

"Anything you say girl."

I hung up the phone and waited.


	6. Chapter 6: Fionna and Cake

**Narrator's POV**

There was an ominous black aura at the end of the lit tunnel and she was falling through it. It was the magic apple spell all over again, or so it felt like to the young girl. Closing her eyes she braced herself for whatever impact was yet to hit her on the way out, not that she needed to, considering her numb lifeless body. There was no way to control her attempting to fly out of this vortex now for the force of the fall was too strong like the winds of a hurricane. With a hard thud, Jess's face planted onto a cold wet ground.

"Ow…" she said even though she couldn't actually feel the pain, it felt like the normal way to react to the hit. The grass looked black when she wiped the dew from her face and sat herself up to look at where she was. It was still nighttime judging by the starry sky twinkling around the crescent shaped mother moon. The faint light gave assistance to her sight and she saw that she was in a field similar to the one that she first arrived in before. As an assumption, she figured that the Ice King just transported her back to where she started. Finn and Jake would be looking for her back at the fortress, so she thought the only thing left to do was go back just so they won't worry too much.

In content, she meditated by relaxing her muscles and briefly closed her eyes until she hovered above the grass. The place certainly looked dead around Ooo at night. The only sound was the faint noises of snoring creatures nestled in their homes asleep; it was almost like no one was up. What a pity. Along the way to the Ice Kingdom, Jess passed by Finn and Jake's house, but was stopped when she caught the glow of lights coming from the windows. It could have just been BMO watching the house for them while they were away, but her curiosity made her float down a little closer to scope it out.

Suddenly, a white hat caught her eye from the windowsill. They must have already come home. Without any hesitation, she approached the front door and knocked on it.

'They should be happy to see me.' she thought to herself. The door cracked open revealing a bright blue eyed person with long blonde hair over one side of her face…..woa wait! It's a girl! She had the same blue outfit like Finn, same complexion, hair, and the cute white hat.

'Oh shit! It's Fionna!'

In the petite girls hand held a golden sword with a dull blade for protection.

"Who are you homie?"

The fake Marceline was speechless. Not only was it shocking to find out that she of all people would be brought to the land of Aaa, but it was a little confusing for her to keep the role of Marceline here or not. These people probably wouldn't even believe that Marceline existed, let alone there being another world of the opposite gender.

"Yo Fi who is it?"

That mellow voice could only be the voice of Cake the cat. The female adventurer lowered her sword giving a confused face in return. She couldn't believe how similar this girl looked to Marshall Lee. She thought that she must be a relative, a little weird considering how his mother doesn't even look a whole lot like him. Who's to say that the rest of his family doesn't all look alike?

"I don't know." The white bunny began "But she looks like Marshall Lee's sister or something."

"I don't have a brother." The vampire said.

"Then who are you and what are you doing at our house this late?"

How could the real Marceline be able to get Jess home if she's not even in Ooo anymore? In the other few times of watching the show, Ice King had a numerous amount of failed attempts to get to meet Fionna and Cake. The accident from before was the only break through. Marceline more likely wouldn't know how to get to this world if no one else did. Jess needed to find some way to get back to Ooo if she was ever going to get home.

"I need your help."

The blonde stepped aside and allowed the brunette inside to continue on as she closed the door behind her. Whether they believed her to be of a different universe or not, these two were still the same old heroes that are willing to help anyone no matter how small their problem. If Fionna was anything like Finn, she would attain that oath.

"I need help getting back to Ooo."

"Ooo? Where's Ooo?" asked the cat. The pressure gradually started to take hold of her. This wasn't going to be easy to explain to them, but it had to be done starting of course with introductions. Fionna tossed her dull golden blade aside and sat on the couch next to the frisky feline.

"My name is…..Marceline!" It would be even more confusing to talk about her whole journey from human on earth to an impersonator in another dimension. Remaining Marceline would keep things short and sweet, and Ooo would be just simple enough and easy for the real Marceline to get her back home, so keeping the same profile would be necessary.

"I come from a different world, known as Ooo. It's a place where everyone is the opposite sex."

They gave an are-you-stupid look at the dark haired lady along with a response. "Yo, you're whack girl!"

"I'm not whack! I know this may sound crazy, but it's true. I'm Marshall Lee's opposite."

"Well you may look like him, but you sound like you've been brain washed by the Ice Queen and her ploppy stories." She explained. This was getting worse. Jess hung her head low in irritation.

"For one, crazy people don't know they're crazy-" she was cut off.

"I know! That's why I'm calling you crazy now!"

The defensive tone in the human girl's voice weighed down Jess's emotions to the point where tears became present in her eyes, but seeing as how she was Marceline, she choked them back in. To take it off her mind, she thought endlessly of some way to convince them the truth. After a while, when nothing came to mind, the young adventurer jumped out of her seat.

"If you're really Marshall's opposite, prove it!"

"How?"

Immediately, she ran over to her little ice chest that was used as a refrigerator, and pulled out a small strawberry.

"Suck the red from this." She said tossing it into the air. Easy peasy, Jess flew up catching the berry with one of her elongated fangs. The succulent juices poured from the pierced fruit as she continued to gouge her way in to suck it down. This taste was far more delectable than anything that she had ever tasted before. Eventually, the taste was gone, and when she pulled it out of her mouth, the fruit was as white as snow.

Pleased with her first vampire feed, she tossed it back to the human girl. If anything, she felt very confident in herself at that point. The cat gave Fionna a serious look as of what would happen next.

"Anything else?"

"Ok, you're a vampire." She began while thinking hard. Fionna knew that Marshall and Gumball couldn't get along, not even in another universe, so she came up with a devious series of questions.

"What do you think of the ruler of the candy kingdom?"

"Who? Brainlord gum wad?"

She answered it correctly. They couldn't believe it.

"Who is your ex?"

"Mine was Ash, but here I guess her name would be Ashley."

"And why did you break up?"

"Because he sold my favorite teddy bear in the whole world to a witch for magic junk."

So far, she was in the clear, but there was one last question that would pass the test. To Jess, it was like déjà vu when the real Marceline had asked her the same questions when they met.

"What instrument do you play?"

"Bass guitar."

Even though it wasn't the same, opposite counted since she was indeed his opposite.

"Ok, I guess you are the girl Marshall Lee."


	7. Chapter 7: Travel to Candy Kingdom

Jessica's POV

I was extremely happy with myself at this point given the questions, and without any problems. I guess my confidence came through because I went through the same thing all over again. Fionna yawned in laziness as her sis remained sitting for the continued conversation.

"Ok, Marceline, how about we go see Gumball tomorrow and see if he knows anything?" explained the girl.

"Yea sure, that sounds cool."

"Ok, we'll meet back here in the morning."

Oh great, where am I supposed to stay now? This place is totally new, even if it is just another copy of Ooo with different sexed people. I don't think I could go back to my house with Marshall Lee there.

"Wait! But I don't have anywhere to stay."

Fionna's eyes lowered as she muttered "Oh, that's right." And thought. I knew that she was getting tired from adventuring all day and having to stay up this late to deal with my issues. I felt a little guilty for it, but I needed help.

"Why don't you just go back to your other dimensioned house?" asked Cake. Immediately, the blonde girl covered her mouth.

"Can you give us a minute?"

I nodded, and with that, they left to the other side of the room outside my field of hearing to discuss this. Just like in Ooo, Cake was getting a little weird about the idea of a vampire chick like me inside their home, and once again the human argued to reason about it. If I was lucky enough for them to like Marshall Lee in this world, I might be able to make it.

Eventually, they returned while exhaling another yawn. "Ok, Marceline, you can sleep here for the night." I smiled and gave my thanks for their hospitality. Cake fetched me a blanket made out of white bear fur and a pillow embroidered with the signature of the people from the soft village. As soon as they turned out the light, they climbed upstairs into their rooms to sleep and I was left alone.

I plopped my buns onto the sofa until I could get into a comfy position to sleep in. Somehow that wasn't very difficult for me. When my head touched that cloud-like pillow and my brain started to relax, my eyes got heavy until I dozed off asleep.

* * *

"Marceline! Wake up!"

My eyes bolted open in surprise and my body hit the floor with a loud thump. What the hell?! I wasn't even on the couch! I must have sleep floated during the night.

"Yo Marcy! Want some sassages?" asked the girl gnashing her teeth into the juicy meat. The smell of the grease in the frying pan made my mouth buds tingle with desire for a taste.

"Yea sure."

I sat down with the girls and BMO, or maybe in this universe, its BMO's reflected alter-ego, football. The more I thought about what to call the little guy, the more I got bored with myself, so I was just going to sit back and wait until one of these girls addresses him to his proper name. Just act like nothing is on my mind.

Cake set down my plate of sausages in front of me. The juices oozed from it giving it a perfect impression as of what was to come when I ate it. I wonder if vampires could chew food instead of having to suck everything down for the rest of their lives, or was it even a choice? It wasn't long before a memory of the movie Underworld crossed my mind. The character was a vampire, lycan, human hybrid that tried to eat meat but it ended up nearly killing him afterwards, which made me hesitant about chewing.

Picking up the meat, I pierced my fangs into the skin sucking up all the delicious juices as I could until each and every one turned completely white. I then felt happy and satisfied. In silence, I waited for the rest of the crew to get done with their meals since they couldn't suck things down as quickly as I could.

"So we're gonna go see GB and get this hubglub fixed." Said Fionna as she wiped the excess grease from her mouth with her arm sleeve.

"Sounds good, girl." Replied the cat. "You ready to go Marceline?"

With a smile I agreed and we three were off while the little robot remained at the tree house. Thankfully, Cake was able to form an umbrella over me when we rode on her large back to the candy kingdom. I was glad that aside from everything else that repeated again, I didn't have to go through that stupid mistake all over again.

Of course who wouldn't be grateful to be alive on a day like this, so I was actually kind of glad to see Aaa during the day, even if everything was almost an exact copy. It was better than what I got to see in Ooo. The view was awesome but the silence of the journey was making me uncomfortable.

"Yo, Fi?" I called getting her utmost attention.

"Do you like Gumball?" I asked with a grin. Instantly her cheeks turned a scarlet red and she was so embarrassed that she became speechless.

"Oh, you know she does!" answered Cake with delight.

"Wah? Cake!"

This was so much fun to mess with her, no wonder Marceline does it.

"Don't try and deny it Fionna." She explained to her sister.

"Hey, even if it doesn't work out, you've got the rest of the guys in Aaa lined up to date your pretty face, like that guy from the fire kingdom."

It's nice to give a little compliment every once in a while to people, but the girl only responded to me with a look of confusion. Oh damn, I forgot that they probably haven't met Flame Prince yet. I don't think Ice King would write something to set the fictional love of his life Fionna with someone other than him. FP and her still would make a cute couple, but all the relationships back in Ooo are getting more complicated than ever, so I had no idea how it would affect it here.

In no time at all, the grassy plains that we were walking on became peanut brittle sidewalks with cotton candy trees and little candy people living their simple lives with simple values. We entered the castle and were greeted by the dark minded Pepper maid who took us up to the lab where Prince Gumball was working on a new project.

"Your Majesty, Fionna and Cake are here."

"Just a minute guys." The pink man began without even taking a glance to look at us. "I've got to finish this one little invention first."

At first I was surprised to see that this pink colored man looked very attractive in realistic speak. Pink, the most intimidating color for a man to wear and he somehow rocked the look. Looking at him and Fionna, they would definitely make a cute couple if it worked out, but then again there's always Flame Prince. Man, they really need to put him in show.

He set a thickly wrapped bag of what looked to be dust on his lab table. I could tell just from the look of it that the girls were wondering the same thing I was. How could this possibly be a cool invention? Gumball went to the other side of the room near a big shiny red button on the wall. Click!

Blast! A purple laser beam that was attached to the ceiling spurt out its heavy rays onto the lab desk nearly blinding us all in the process. I hissed evilly towards the light and shielded my eyes with my arms waiting for the sound of the button clicking off. Click!

Removing my arms out of my field of vision, we watched Gumball as he rejoined the invention, but this time it changed from a small plastic bag of powder into a regular, fun sized, red striped, blown up beach ball.

"I'm glad you are all here to see my latest invention." He began without even taking notice that I was in the room.

"A beach ball?" Fionna took the words out of my mouth. Well, we were all thinking the same thing – how could this be a _new_ invention?

"But it's not just a beach ball; it's my summer beach ball bomb."

"A bomb?" asked Cake.

"This bomb looks like a harmless beach ball, but when it's triggered the magnetic pulse from the belaphlonic laser will align the plasmortimal force to cause it to –"

"BORING!" cut in a familiar voice that was very off from the rest of the people in the group. Instantly, I knew who that was, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too.

Looking in the same direction as the voice we saw a pale young vampire sitting on the windowsill with one leg inside and one on top. His wavy black hair covered his eyes giving him that too-cool-for-school attitude. I may be dead, but my cheeks were so warm that they turned into a flaming red color at the sight of him.

"Yo gumwad, how about explaining this in normal talk, not a different language?"

Gumball snorted at his rhetorical statement and replied sarcastically.

"Hello to you too, Marshall Lee."


End file.
